


Held at Gunpoint

by The_Official_Hanta_Sero



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Ghosts, Work In Progress, started about 2 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Official_Hanta_Sero/pseuds/The_Official_Hanta_Sero
Summary: So this is a short story [unfinished] that I wrote about 2 years ago. I will probably continue to update it as I mature, but it probably won't have a proper ending. It is literally just a kid that died and came back as a ghost.
Kudos: 2





	Held at Gunpoint

Sitting there, tied up and gagged; tears ran down his face, the blindfold absorbing only so much. The cold metal of a gun's barrel pressed against his head, reminding him that he is dead if he even twitches. The dusty smell of an old warehouse filled his nostrils with every breathe. The thumping of his heart in his ears was the only thing he heard.

A soft, feminine chuckle caught his attention as he tried not to move.""I see you are being a good boy~ Sadly, you are no longer needed~"" The voice said, his eyes widening. He felt a peircing pain in his head as he opened his mouth to protest. He fell forward in pain before the feeling of cold washed over him.

He awoke from sudden loud noises and bright lights. He opened his eyes as he stretched. Police were marching into the room, guns pointed at anything that moves. Sirens wailed outside, lightly muffled by the walls of the warehouse. Light flooded through the windows, illuminating everything. A rotten smell filled his nose as he looked around. He followed the direction and realized the smell is coming from his location.

He looked down and his eyes widened; his body was translucent, but through that, there was a decomposing corpse under him. He got up, immediately falling over as he tried to get away. He looked over where his "body" sat; it was covered in dried blood, maggots eating through his soft dead skin and even a few spiders sat around. The blood seemed to have come from one place; his head. There was a small hole where the gun barrel was, and tiny eggs were scattered throughout it.

He tried to stand up, slowly this time, using the wall for support, as not to fall down. He noticed how he had little control over his legs, almost as if he had forgotten how to use those muscles. Leaning against the wall, he had re-learned how to gain control of his lower body; occasionally falling over. Every time he made a noise, the remaining officers would glance over.

As he walked towards the door, he kept his arms outstretched. He reached for the handle, his hand phased through. A confused expression decorated his face. "" _Why can I go through this door but not a wall?_ "" He asked aloud. He thought no-one would hear him, but the closest officer almost turned towards him.

He walked out of the building, following the siren wails. He shielded his eyes with his hands as the world grew brighter around him. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw police cars, news reporters and journalists there, and a small crowd. They couldn't go inside, as there was police tape blocking them.


End file.
